


Attempt At A Quick Fix

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bit of Fluff, Hospital Setting, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: Gonta attempts to fix every relationship he has, but his idea of "fixing" is more close to "destroying".





	Attempt At A Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup, I'm here to fix the lack of angsty and sad content for this ship.

Gonta had already written his explanation as to why on paper.

He'd texted a goodbye and an apology about not being a better lover to the one man that had a possibility of caring about one.

Gonta could now do this with minimal regrets.

Gonta pulled up his sleeve, holding up the blade and tears starting to fall from his eyes.

˚⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

Gonta woke up groggily, the stinging daylight combined with the straining white lights above him making him wince. Gonta sat up and blinked his eyes many times before moving his arm to rub them, but moving his arm up gave him a jolt of pain.

Gonta stared at the arm that felt the shock and sting of pain, it was tightly wrapped in bandages around his the area of his wrist and a further up, a needle hooked up to a tube was protruding from his arm. Gontas eyes widened as he came to the realisation that he was still alive, but not knowing how.

Well, obviously he was under medical care. But how could that've happened? His parents wouldn't care enough to call a hospital, they would most likely have disposed of him and say he went missing once again. Gonta didn't tell anyone who would take action like this... The only possibility he could think of was most likely the one of the cleaners. They must have seen him and called an ambulance, Gonta concluded that was most likely option.

Gonta got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door click open, as a woman stepped into the hospital room. She was wearing a nurse uniform and was holding a clipboard, her details obscured due to Gonta not wearing his glasses. She noticed that he was awake and smiled, closing the door and walking up to him.

'Ah! You're awake dear.' She said looking quite chipper, she pulled a pen from on top of clip board and began scribbling on the paper attached to it. 'Do you feel alright? Any discomfort?'

'N-No... Gonta just feels quite tired.' Gonta responded, shaking his head. The nurse continued to smile and write on her clipboard without missing a single beat.

'Ah that's good! But the drowsiness is quite normal. You lost quite a lot of blood.' She replied looking down at her watch 'A mans been visiting since you've been unconscious as soon as visiting hours are open. He should be here soon.'

The nurse pointed at Gontas bedside table with her pen, before continuing to write. Gonta directed his eyes to where she pointed and sure enough, there were three bouquets resting on the table. One was filled with different shades of red tulips, another was composed of sunflowers and the last was made with a mixture of different colours of primroses, the total of primroses added to thirteen.

'He left those.' 

'Do you know w-who-?' Gonta asked before being cut off by the door slamming open quite loudly. Gonta jumped slightly, and tensed up out of habit, stabbing himself due to the needle in his arm.

'There he is.' The nurse sighed, turning on her heel and scolding nobody from who Gonta could see, Gonta squinted and tried to get a clearer picture. 'Sir, I thought I told you to refrain from slamming open that door!'

Gontas breath hitched when he recognised a much to familiar person, the muscular build, the slicked back blue back hair and those unmistakable sharp but gentle eyes. That was most definitely Nekomaru. Gonta grasped at the sheets underneath him as a nervous habit.

'Sorry I juuussst....' Nekomarus voice trailed off into silence as soon as he saw Gonta. They locked eyes and continued to have unfaltering eye contact whilst Nekomaru pushed the nurse out of the way and stood next to Gonta.

'You're...' Nekomaru stumbled over the rest of the words before breaking out into a huge open smile and raising up his arms, making Gonta notice the bouquet of sweet alyssums in one of his hands 'You're okay!!'

Nekomaru started to sob violently but happily, falling down to his knees and grabbing his boyfriends hand and discarding the bouquet in order to hold the hand with both of his.

'I was so worried about you!! I thought I'd never see you smile or hear your voice ever again and I didn't know if I could live with that!!' Nekomaru blubbered, holding his boyfriends hand to his forehead and smiling so much it appeared to hurt him. The nurse sighed once more and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Gonta was utterly dumbfounded, he was at a complete loss for words. Gonta had no semblance of an idea of what to do in this situation, since he wholeheartedly thought nobody would care if he died. Then a thought popped into Gontas head.

'Did.. Did Nidai-kun call an ambulance?' Gonta asked, Nekomaru pulled away Gontas hand. Letting go and wiping his eyes, attempting to regulate his breath as well.

'Well.. Yeah. You left me a ominous message, so I rushed over as soon as I could!' Nekomaru explained, picking up the flowers and resting them on Gontas bedside table. Making them join the rest 'And... When I found you like that...'

Nekomaru paused for a fraction of a moment 

'I couldn't just leave you like that!' Nekomaru finished his thought, then the two sat in a deafening silence for a long time. It took the longest time for Gonta to process that Nekomaru cared for him but when it finally clicked. Gontas eyes began to sting with tears.

'Gonta is so sorry...!' Gonta apologised, full of guilt of what he did. Gonta balled up his hands into fists and pressed them to his eyes as he began to sob. 'Gonta didn't think anyone would care! Gonta didn't think you would care!!'

'Of course I care!!' Nekomaru exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder as Gonta sobbed and sniffled. 'What made you think I wouldn't?' 

Gonta tried to calm himself down himself down enough to speak clearly, Nekomaru attempted to help by moving his hand from his shoulder to his back and gently rubbing circles with his hand. Gontas breathing regulated for the most part, but tears continued to fall.

'... Gonta left Nidai-kun on a bad note...' Gonta said, sniffing hard and rubbing his eyes 'Gonta thought you did not love him anymore...'

'... Oh yeah... We fought or something, right?' Nekomaru muttered more to himself than to Gonta, Gonta looked up at him with an utterly confused expression.

'"Or something"?' Gonta asked, tilting his head to the side. Nekomaru waved his hands. 

'Sorry, I just-!! Okay okay, I admit. I forgot about the fact we were fighting!' Nekomaru admitted scratching the back of his head, 'Besides that I wasn't even that mad at you when I was mad about the fight!'

Gonta let out a small snort, biting back laughter and smiling before full fledged laughing. 

'Oh my gosh Nidai-kun-!!' Gonta continued to laugh and started to cry happy tears. 'Gonta may have forgot how much he loves you, you dork!'

Nekomaru smiled affectionately at his giggly boyfriend and knelt back down next to the hospital bed. Gonta wiped his eyes and started fade out of laughing, soon calming down but keeping a smile. Gonta grabbed Nekomarus hands and entangled both of their fingers together.

'Gonta loves you so much...' Gonta said, smiling softly and continued to speak. '...Nekomaru.'

Nekomaru looked quite shocked, his mouth slightly agape. Gonta noticed that quite quickly and started to apologise for being to forward before stopping because of Nekomarus smiling face returning.

'You finally called me Nekomaru!!' Nekomaru exclaimed, jumping up to standing and taking Gontas hand with him. Nekomaru appeared quite giddy, giddier than Gonta had ever seen him be. 'God I'm so happy-! I could just hug you!' 

Gonta let go of Nekomarus hand and extended his arms out to Nekomaru, making grabby hands. Nekomaru immediately took the offer as wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him slightly. Gonta enjoyed the embrace, despite only being able to hug him with one of his arms despite wanting to squish him back.

Gonta embraced the warmth and snuggles for what seemed like forever before noticing a piece of paper sticking out of Nekomarus back pocket. Gonta poked Nekomaru in the side to get him off him, curiosity overwhelming Gonta and wanting to question him.

'What did Nekomaru bring with him?' Gonta asked once Nekomaru pulled off, Gonta cocked an eyebrow at him and immediately noticed Nekomaru start to panic.

'W-Well uh... I didn't expect you to be awake today!' Nekomaru admitted nervously, taking out the paper and keeping it folded up. 'I might've.. Read this over and over, trying to understand what's going on with you...'

Nekomaru explained, handing Gonta the paper in his hands. Gonta took it and unfolded it, a pit forming in his stomach when he could see and recognise his own borderline unreadable handwriting and the words of sorrow and regret littering the page. Gontas rough explanation of why, was indeed difficult to understand in hindsight. Gonta held it as close as he could to his chest, a subconscious attempt to hide it. 

'Nekomaru read this...' Gonta said to himself, his hands trembling. Nekomaru nodded slightly and Gonta repeated the sentence a few times.

'I'm sorry about never noticing...' Nekomaru apologised and Gonta shook his head, immediately dismissing Nekomaru.

'Gonta never wanted you to! Gonta did not wish for anyone to worry!' Gonta shouted, holding back the urge to cry once more. Nekomaru paused, before sighing. 

'... And look where that got you.' Nekomaru stated bluntly, Gonta looked up at him, his crimson eyes widening. Gonta was rather shocked, not expecting that as a response. 

'... W-What...?'

'You kept too much to yourself and it overwhelmed you! Not wanting "anyone to worry" just hurt you further! I don't even know what your excuse about "doing this to make everyone you bothered happy" was about! You'd make so manny people unhappy!!' Nekomaru scolded, even more bluntly than before. Nekomaru balled his hands up into fists 'Besides, I'm your boyfriend you idiot! I'm here to support you!!'

Gonta sat in shocked silence for a while, his eyes widened like before. Nekomaru didn't give him a chance to respond before hugging him again, running his fingers through Gontas hair. 

'I'm here for you and I care if you live or die! and don't you forget it...! Not even if you go through hell, never forgot that!!' Nekomaru exclaimed, his tone was harsh, almost piercing, but his words and actions were gentle and kind.

'Thank you...' Gonta replied, giving him another one armed hug. Nekomaru tightened his grip, grabbing at the back of Gontas hospital gown and putting his face into Gontas neck. The two sat like that for a long time, neither really wanting to let go of the other. Before Nekomaru spoke up again.

'Can I say something else about the note?' Nekomaru asked, Gonta nodded silently. 'It's more of an offer.'

'Go ahead...'

'The note said something about your home life not being the best, right? So...' Nekomaru pulled away, but continued to hold Gontas hand. 'You can live with me and my mom if you want, my house is way smaller than yours but if you want to.'

'Is Nekomaru serious?' Gonta asked, cocking his head to the side. Nekomaru nodded, a reassuring smile on his face. 

'If your not happy where you're living at right now and I wanna make you happier, makes sense that I'd wanna get you out of there.' Nekomaru explained, Gonta started to get excited but halted that emotion. Not allowing his expectations to be set that high.

'Gonta is happy Nekomaru offered! But Gonta does not know that he can accept... His parents would not let him.' Gonta said.

'I know.' Nekomaru affirmed, 'But do you really want to stay there?' 

Gonta thought about Nekomarus offer, pondering if it was worth it to abandon his family name. Gonta realised he would rather live his life with a lover than live in a one of prohibited basic resources and horrid "parents".

'No.. Gonta wants to leave...' Gonta muttered, Nekomaru smiled again.

'Good, but that's half hearted! Say it with more emotion! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR RESOLVE!' Nekomaru shouted happily, Gonta coughed and prepared himself to speak louder.

'Gonta wants to live with Nekomaru!' Gonta shouted back, Nekomaru pounded his own chest once.

'You're getting there!! Once more!'

'GONTA WANTS TO LEAVE HIS AWFUL HOME AND LIVE WITH NEKOMARU!!'

'Good.' Nekomaru said, brushing Gontas hair out of the way and pressing a kiss to Gontas forehead. 'I'll get the house ready for you!'

Gonta was moments from replying but the door opened, the nurse came back in but was looking quite a bit more agitated than before.

'Could you two be more quiet? You're agitating the other patients! If you don't lower your volume, I'll have to escort your guest out.' She spat, clearly upset. Nekomaru scratched the back of his head as Gonta looked away in an embarrassed state.

'Sorry... We might've got a bit carried away.'

'...Gontas deepest apologies...'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that masochistic thrill ride buddyos, cause I enjoyed writing it. I'm not the greatest writer but I try my best and I hope that shows through!


End file.
